Minnie Mouse: Shopping Avenger/Underwater Mission
Minnie and Daisy approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Minnie said to Daisy, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Minnie's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Mickey was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Mickey?" "It's Blot again, Minnie!" Mickey told her. He found that The Phantom Blot was up to no good again. "The talking tuna roll made a full confession!" Minnie gasped. "You mean...?" She asked Mickey to confirm. "Uh-huh. Mutant Sushi." Mickey confirmed the situation. "Blot's creating an entire army of them in his undersea raw fish factory." "I've got to stop him." said Minnie with determination. "Better gear up first." Mickey replied. "Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a diver's suit, an oxygen tank with a mask for water breathing, and stick of lipstick. "Hurry, you've got only 90 seconds! Good luck with the shopping!" Minnie quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Daisy followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the lipstick. "You can do it, Minnie!" As Daisy marked the box next to the lipstick drawing with a check, Minnie hopped onto another shelf and picked up the oxygen tank and mask. "Go, Minnie, go!" Daisy cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Daisy marked a check in the box near the tank and mask drawing. Minnie ran up to the black and blue diver's suit nearby and grabbed it. "Yes!" Daisy said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the diver's suit drawing. "Hooray!" Daisy cheered. "Next stop, the bottom of the ocean!" They paid for the gear they got for Minnie, and thankfully, Daisy had her own that was pretty much like Minnie's. They geared up and set off for the ocean's basin. There, Blot and Ma stood there, watching all the members of the Undersea Mutant Sushi battalion lined up on a conveyor belt. One by one, the sushi was being made mutant by having soy sauce squirted onto their heads, one sushi after another. Blot and Ma's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Minnie standing there, in the diver's suit, oxygen tank, water breathing mask, a diver's watch on her left wrist, and a pair of swim flippers on her feet, and the lipstick in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Oh, no! Not Minnie Mouse!" cried Ma. "Okay, you two, drop the soy sauce and step away from the sushi." said Minnie righteously, smiling. NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Blot and Ma in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Minnie flinging out the mutant sushi, destroying them all, foiling Blot and Ma once and for all. THE DISNEYVILLE DAILY NEWS -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- MINNIE THROWS OUT BAD SUSHI! Undersea Mutant Army Defeated in 49 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions